


Over Yonder: A Tomoe x Reader (Kamisama Kiss)

by mornings_in_paris



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mornings_in_paris/pseuds/mornings_in_paris
Summary: Mikage had been absent from his shrine for 20 years.It was while on a walk that he encounters you. He recognizes the power in you. You're not a human, but a yokai.You grew up in an orphanage and were kicked out once you became of age. Having nowhere to go, you took to the streets to think, all your belongings in tow. You, being lost to the yokai, were fairly hidden all your life, with your powers being dormant and never in use. Discover the secrets of your past with your familiar as the new land god of the Mikage shrine and learn what happened in the World Over Yonder.
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

I held my face in my hands, my tear-stained face red up to my ears. I had nowhere to go. No one adopted me when I was a child and as soon as I hit the age of 13, my prime adoption years were over as soon as I knew it. I spent my whole life there, going to school and pretending like everything was okay. My school life was never extraordinary. In fact it was quite the opposite. I was singled out and bullied everyday. I didn’t have any friends or anyone who cared for me, and I considered ending it all. 

In my state of a tearful desperation I didn’t notice a figure approach. Maybe the sounds of my sobs blocked out the noises of shoes clicking onto the concrete floor. 

“It’s you,” A velvety voice of a man called out to me and I looked up, my eyes glassy and my cheeks red. 

“Pardon me?” I shakily called back, wiping the tears from my face.

“Oh, excuse my rudeness. I didn’t mean to alarm you!” He was wearing a trench coat and a fedora, with medium-length blond hair and deep-set brown eyes that peered at me gently through his rimless glasses. 

“It’s okay. You didn’t… I just didn’t expect to see anyone out here is all.” I smiled slightly.

“Would you like to sit down?” I invited and moved my bags to the floor, prompted by his fatherly and kind aura.

“How kind of you. Thank you.” He straightened out his coat and sat down next to me. “Now, if you wouldn’t mind telling me what a lovely young lady such as yourself is doing out here alone?”

And so, I did. I told him about how I had been an orphan for as long as I remembered, how I had been removed from the orphanage with nowhere to go and how I was uncertain about where I would go from there. Just as I thought I had run out of tears, they came flooding back with the recount of the story.

“Please don’t cry, my dear. All will be resolved soon. I can give you my home if you like,” He offered.

“Oh, I couldn’t ask that. I wouldn’t want to intrude.” 

“Nonsense. I haven’t been back there in 20 years. I’m sure they could use the company. Just tell them Mikage sent you.” He handed me a simply drawn map with the directions from the barren park we were in to his home.

“I must warn you, Mis Y/n,” He started and looked at me, “Should you go to this location, you may learn things about yourself that cannot be undone,” 

I never gave him my name and my eyes widened at the use of it. “How do you know my name?” 

He gave me a small smile. “The secrets of your past are not that simple. The Y/l/n family have a long history and going here will tell you all you need to know. But should you wish to remain blissfully ignorant, I will understand,”

Thoughts rushed through my mind as a dizzying rate. What was he talking about? Did he know my parents? He must have, if he knew my full name. My heart raced a mile a minute as I wondered why he would offer me to remain ignorant of who I am. I must have come from a line of some terrible people if being ignorant about my past would be considered bliss. Who was I? Where did I come from? I swallowed hard as I looked up at the stars in thought, I searched them for some kind of sign, as though they would guide me, but all they did was twinkle uselessly, like they were mocking me. I’ve always wanted to know who I was and who my family was, and when now presented with such a daunting opportunity I didn’t know if I wanted it. What if I said no? I thought of myself decades down the road, and saw myself regretting saying no. After all, it’s better to know and be disappointed than to not know and forever wonder. With a newfound conviction in my heart and my mind made up, I turned to the man who called himself Mikage.

“Tell me everything,”

Mikage gave me an excited smile and leaned over to kiss my forehead. I saw the slight glow of something yellow come into my vision and I pressed my hand to my head. 

“Remain open minded. Believe in what you learn about yourself.” Mikage moved my hair to the side and pushed some strands behind my ear.

“I wish you much luck, Miss Y/n. I hope this is not the last time we meet,” Mikage said as he walked away. I watched him disappear into the cover of darkness as I looked at the map and took a deep breath in. I stood up, carrying my two bags with me as I eyed the map and took in my surroundings, deciding to affirm my bearings if I were to ever manage following this line drawing of a map.

I followed it and found myself at an old rundown shrine. I felt betrayed and disappointed.

“I swear to god. Maybe this is some sick prank.” I gripped the piece of paper, ready to crumble it and throw it into the trash. But instead I heard a voice. 

“Lord Mikage?” It was incredibly high pitched and feminine, an echo coming from inside the shrine. Another voice followed it, high pitched and masculine.

“Welcome back, Lord Mikage,” 

I turned around to search for the source of those voices and instead was met with a ring of fire, trapping me on the grounds of the shrine. 

“Lord Mikage!” The two voices chorused and I quickly retreated backwards, away from the fire. I tripped over myself and shrieked, my back coming into contact with the doors of the shrine and pushing them open as I fell onto the tatami.

“Indeed, it is you.” A third voice spoke. This one was deeper and more refined. It was smooth and cold, causing a chill to run down my spine.

I turned around to face the speaker, coming into contact with a dark figure in a kimono. My eyes raked up the frame from his feet over his back and to his short silver hair that had fox ears sprouting from his head.

“Where have you been? I have waited quite some time for your return. Twenty years feels like an eternity to me, how about you?” He turned his head towards me to reveal his violet eyes and his lips spread into a wicked smile, showing off his fangs. I felt my blood start to pump, adrenaline coursing through my veins as he jumped towards me, eliciting a scream through my throat as he hovered over me.

“Die, you fiend!” He shouted as he made a move to attack me. He then stopped, his eyes meeting mine for a moment before I fell back over, my eyes failing to believe what I was seeing.

“Rats. This is not Mikage.” The fox man said as he stopped. Two balls of fire appeared next to him, turning into two floating children with masks.

“What? Impossible.” The boy said.

“Master Tomoe, as you can see, the mark of the land god is here on the forehead. Exactly where it should be.” The girl touched my forehead with her small, delicate fingers.

“And I sense Lord Mikage’s spiritual energy.” The boy added.

“Yet, that does not make her him.” The fox man who the two children called Master Tomoe said. “Now, woman. Tell me,” 

The fox man sat down as I adjusted myself to eye the three beings looking down at me.

“Who are you?” Tomoe asked.


	2. Chapter 2

After getting over my initial shock and terror, I explained to Tomoe what happened earlier. He eyed the map that was crumpled into my hands.

“Look, Master!” Called the floating girl.

“Yes. This moronic handwriting has to be Mikage.” Tomoe said as he opened his fan.

“He said since I had nowhere else to go that I should come stay here.” I explained.

Tomoe looked off to the side for a moment as I took in his appearance again. His over-the-top good looks distracted me for a moment before his harsh eyes met my gaze again. He fanned himself as he furrowed his brows.

“So you know, the man you met is the land god of this region. And this shrine is the home of that land god. The fact he sent you here as the new lady and mistress can only mean that he left you to be the land god in his place,” Tomoe frustratedly flapped his fan.

“Oh, what a happy day!” The floating boy chimed as he and his female counterpart began throwing flowers around me.

“The land god has returned to the shrine! We must prepare a feast at once!” The floating girl exclaimed as she pulled out a tray with delicacies laid out, seemingly from nowhere.

“Please enjoy, Lady Goddess of the Land!” They chorused and I pushed them a little to stop them.

“Wait! Hold on. I can’t be a god, I’m just a normal, human high school student who got kicked out of the orphanage!” I tried to explain.

“Interesting. It seems this ‘human’ has gone through her life completely unaware.” Tomoe shrugged and looked away.

“What’re you talking about?” I asked as I eyed him, something about the way he said that caused me to clench my fists.

“Oh, you really do not know! You poor, ignorant thing.” He circled me as I thought back to my conversation with Mikage.

_ If you choose to live blissfully ignorant, I will understand.  _

“Enlighten me.” I turned around to challenge the fox.

“Just because you are the new land god does not mean you didn’t already have some powers before. You, ‘human,’” He used air quotes around the word, “Are not a human at all. You are, in fact, a yokai.” Tomoe explained.

“What? No, there’s absolutely no way!” I exclaimed and took a few steps back. 

“It is true, Lady Goddess of the Land! Judging by your spiritual energy, you are of the Kirin clan.” The girl said and I shook my head.

“Like… A deer horse? What’re you saying? I don’t have any powers or anything so that doesn’t make sense,”

“They exist. They just haven’t ever been in use or trained.” The other spirit said.

“You call this a god? What could a pathetic looking thing like her even do?” Tomoe spat as he reached for my chin. “At the most she might be able to weed the yard or perhaps count the money offerings. Unacceptable!” He shouted as he stood up.

“But this lady was referred to by Lord Mikage himself!” The boy whimpered.

“And she is the long lost member of the Kirin clan!” The girl shook with fear.

“I care not! Throw her out!” Tomoe ordered.

“Excuse me! You’re being awfully high and mighty and rude to me for no reason! I bet a rundown shrine like this doesn’t even get money offerings!” I stood up to yell at him. “You couldn’t pay me to do it!”

“Now, now, Lady Y/n! Please don’t say that!” The spirits hovered over me trying to calm me down.

“If you intend to give that creature a place here, I shall leave this shrine.” Tomoe declared.

“Master Tomoe!” The spirits chorused.

“I am Mikage’s familiar. I do not intend to serve anyone else.” Tomoe started disappearing into a thick purple cloud. “If you like, ask a stray dog or something to step in as my replacement.”

“Wait! Don’t go!” I called, realizing I might be in over my head without him to help me. 

He disappeared into a ball of blue fire and I was stuck looking at an empty dark room. I turned to face the creatures. “Well, I don’t suppose you could set me up for the night,”

“Right away, Lady Y/n!” They chorused and rushed to prepare my bedding.

The next morning, I opened my eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling. I sat up and felt a heaviness in my head, as though a headache was coming. “Good morning, Lady Goddess of the Land!” The two spirits chorused at the foot of my futon.

They both cocked their heads to the side and looked at me hesitantly.

“What is it?” I asked, and upon moving my mouth I felt something sharp graze my lower lip. I touched it, but felt nothing there.

“You might want to look into a mirror,” The boy spirit said.

“Um, why?” I asked as he produced a hand mirror for me to look at. I eyed my reflection and saw a new set of teeth protruding onto my lower lip to form fangs. I blinked at them twice and then quickly scurried over to a larger mirror. I looked at myself and screamed. 

“This isn’t real! This isn’t real!” I shouted as I saw that I had deer antlers growing out of my head. They weren’t large, but they weren’t small enough to be covered by a hat. Small fangs peaked out of my lips as I gaped at my expression.

“What is happening to me?” I shakily asked the two spirits.

“It seems that attaining the status of a god has awakened your powers as a Kirin spirit!” One of them said.

“But not to worry! Now that Master Tomoe has left us, we shall be here to support you! Me, Onikiri,” The female spirit introduced. 

“And me, Kotetsu! We will do everything we can to help you, Lady Y/n!” 

“So please do not hesitate to ask us whatever you wish!” The two chorused and I bent down to their level.

“I have so many questions.” I whimpered and they approached me.

“We can go through them one by one!” Onikiri offered.

“First, how am I a yokai and what do you know about my parents?” I asked.

The two spirits eyed each other.

“Well, Lady Y/n. You come from a long line of powerful Yokai. Your mother was a Tengu god and your father was a Kirin god. It is said that they gave birth to a powerful child through forbidden means. The Tengu had strict rules that disallowed any outside relationships, as did the Kirin clan.” Kotetsu started.

“They had the child anyway, and the child was born out of love, not lust. To save their child and themselves, they ran to the human realm where they hid their powers and acted as though their past did not exist. But it didn’t help for long as they received word from their friends that the rulers of the mononoke world were coming for them and their child to punish them by death. So they gave the child up and were killed trying to save it.” Onikiri finished.

“You are that child, Lady Y/n.” The two chorused.

“Me?” I gaped. I sat down on the tatami and my hand went to my antlers.

“I’m in over my head.” I admitted and the two spirits fussed over me.

“No! Don’t say that, Lady Y/n! You are going to be a fantastic goddess!” 

“I can’t do this without Tomoe. Where is he?” I asked and the two looked at each other.

“He is in the world over yonder.” Kotetsu said.

“Take me to him.” I ordered.

“We cannot! It is not safe!” Onikiri protested.

“Please? I can’t do this god thing without him.” I shook my head. After the two contemplated for a moment they finally responded.

“Okay. But you must not leave our sides, Lady Y/n,”


	3. Chapter 3

The World Over Yonder was an interesting place. It seemed that having antlers and fangs wasn't that weird, but I still got stares wherever I walked. "Onikiri, why is everyone so weirded out by my presence?" I asked and looked at her.

"Well, Lady Y/n. You're antlers may not stick out too much, but you give off the energy of a Kirin spirit. Those are rarely seen out of their clan due to their perceived superiority. Please do not leave our sides." Onikiri explains and keeps floating towards where Tomoe is.

"Do not worry Lady Y/n! Master Tomoe is not far." Kotetsu said and all of a sudden, he and Onikiri take in a breath. "Master Tomoe!" They both scream at the same time.

I blink a few times. This is how they were planning on finding him? I thought it would be ineffective and pushed my mouth to the side. I sighed, ready to give up until a voice rang out from a nearby building.  
"What's all this about?" It was Tomoe. Kotetsu and Onikiri slid the door open.

"Master Tomoe! How dare you! Drinking in the middle of the day like this with these prostitutes! You are the familiar of a land god!" The two took turns in berating him as I hid behind the screen.  
"How rude!" The women exclaimed.

"I am no longer a familiar. She can deal with it by herself. I am Mikage's familiar. If anything, I'm glad to be out of that wretched place." Tomoe said and that was when I loomed in the doorway, a shadow falling over my face.

"How could you ever call yourself a familiar? If you're Mikage's familiar and you're oh so loyal to him, you'd think that you'd want to take care of his home. He trusted you. And you're betraying his trust. You're so selfish." I deadpanned as I looked at him. His ears fell down as he looked at my newly grown fangs and small antlers sprouting out of my head. "I don't even think I'd want a familiar like you." I turned around to leave and Kotetsu and Onikiri followed me.

"Lady Y/n!" They yelled. "You can't just leave now! You said so, you need Master Tomoe!"

"Not if he's going to be stupid!" I turned to face them.

"Well, well, well. Looky here! A Kirin spirit AND a land god?" A cyclops looking creature approached with two other huge evil yokai. My eyes widened and my face dropped. "We'll be eating good tonight boys."  
"Run, Lady Y/n!" Kotetsu and Onikiri pulled me along and I ran.

Once we made it back to the woods, I panted. "What... was that?"

"Evil yokai. They can eat the flesh of weaker yokai to become stronger." Onikiri explained.

"Oh, great. I might as well have worn a target on my head." I said sarcastically.

"Well, technically, the mark on your forehead is like a tar—," Kotetsu tried to start. "Thank you, Kotetsu!" I rolled my eyes.

"Lady Y/n. You must make Master Tomoe your familiar!" Onikiri tries to say.

"To hell with him. No." I said and turned to walk away. 

"If you make him your familiar, he'll have to obey your every command!" Kotetsu said and that made me stop. I smirked, my fangs glinting against my lips and I turned around, a smug look on my face.

"Oh, really?" I asked, my eyes growing a shade darker. "And how do I make him my familiar?"

"It is simple Lady, Y/n." Onikiri began, "You just have to take Master Tomoe and—,"

"Kiss him on the lips!" She and Kotetsu exclaimed. I froze, my eyes widened and I didn't know what to do with this information. I quickly ran. 

"No!" I yelled as I ran away. Kotetsu and Onikiri followed me. "You have to!" 

"No way!"

"Excuse me. Could you help me? I've fallen and can't get up." I stopped to look at an old woman with a huge box on her back. I wanted to help her, but something told me not to. I felt as though something attacked the air around me, like the wind became suffocating. 

"Lady Y/n!" The two house spirits shouted from down the path. "Sorry! I'm in a rush!" I said to the old woman and bolted away.

"Oh, you're not getting away that easily, kirin land god!" The old woman stands up, turning into a hag. _I was right. How did I sense that?_

There was no time for me to think as I kept running. "Onikiri, Kotetsu!" I shouted and they quickly appeared at my sides.

"Lady Y/n! What happened?" They asked. "I'm being chased by a hag! I thought that much was obvious!" 

"Here! Take these!" Onikiri hands me white pieces of paper.

"What are these?" I asked.

"They are white talismans! If you write your intentions you can manipulate the world around you to your benefit!" She explained.

"Great!" I slapped a piece of paper on Onikiri's face. "Turn into a god soldier!" I yelled as I ran.

"Um. Lady Y/n? The white talismans cannot exceed your own abilities." Onikiri said and I groaned. 

"Two more!" I stuck a talisman on a log and wrote my name on it. The hag bites down and distracts her for a moment, while I send a message to Tomoe using the last talisman. 

We came to a near dead end and the spirits urged me to climb the tree. I couldn't do it as fast and the hag was quickly making her way up. 

"Lady Y/n! You have to climb faster!" Kotetsu and Onikiri chorused. 

"I'm trying!" I said as I saw the hag gaining on me.

"What's all this racket?" I heard a voice and I felt all the noises around me stop, and the suffocating air subside as I looked up to see Tomoe standing on a branch. "Tomoe..." I called, hopefully.

"I came to enjoy the show." He said and sat on a branch with a kiseru and a cup of sake. 

"Tomoe, you jerk! Help me!" I yelled and he looked at me.

"I'll only help you if you say 'please forgive this foolish girl O great Tomoe.'" He said specifically. I glared at him. "No way!" The hag then grabbed my shoe. 

"I've got you now, girly!" I screamed as the hag pulled on my leg and caused my hand to slip. I was grabbing onto a branch with one hand, hanging over a long drop.

"Lady Y/n! Say the line!" Onikiri and Kotetsu said. 

"No way!" I screamed and the branch started to crack.

"Lady Y/n, say the line!" They yelled again.

"No!" I shouted back. The branch cracked again and I quickly reached up to grab Tomoe, pulling him with me as the branch broke under my weight. 

"You idiot! Look what you've done now!" Tomoe shouted and I quickly put my lips onto his. 

"Alright, Tomoe. Help me right now you stupid jerk!" I shouted and he stopped in mid air, two rings wrapping around his wrists as he swooped down to bring me to the ground safely. "No!" He shouted.

He held me in his arms as he floated gently down to the floor.

He started kicking the hag. "It's because of you I have to be a familiar again! Just as I was enjoying my freedom!"

"Hey! I'm an old woman you know!" The hag retorted.

"Tomoe." I called as I sat on the ground with my legs tucked under me. He raised a brow and pushed his mouth to the side as he turned to look at me.

"Thank you." I acknowledged and smiled slightly. "Let's go home." 

He scoffed and turned to start walking. I stood up and dusted myself off as I walked back with him and the spirits. 


End file.
